


Beautiful Tonight

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual sexy times, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Violence, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger. Savior of the Wizarding World and many people’s lives. But can she save her own? Stuck in an abusive relationship, she sees no way out. Until her prince arrives in the form of a blonde haired ex death eater. Can Draco Malfoy save her from her doomed relationship and make her believe in herself again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Goes Another One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now, and now it's the summer I'll have more time to write. I don't know how many chapters there'll be eventually but I want to do it justice. Please read and review!! xx

‘Hermione’  
‘Hermione?’  
‘Hermione!!’  
Hermione Grangers head snapped up from looking down and she instantly changed her features from her not-paying-attention face to her I’ve-been-listening-intently face.  
‘Yes? Sorry Harry’ she said with an apologetic grin.  
Harry, who couldn’t stay mad at her even if he tried, simply shook his head and chuckled.  
‘I was just saying, Ginny and I would love it if you would be Godmother to our little Harry or Ginny Jr when they’re born’  
Harry watched as Hermione’s eyes widened.  
‘So, er…. Will you?’ He asked hesitantly. ‘I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. I just thought-‘  
He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because at that point Hermione had jumped on him and had begun hugging him so hard he found it difficult to breathe.  
‘Yes!! Oh my God, yes!! Of course I will!!’ she squealed. ‘This is- I mean- Wow, thank you so much!!’  
Harry beamed at her. He could see the excitement in her eyes about the prospect of being his baby’s godmother. His smile faltered a little as he saw, behind the excitement, a strange look in Hermione’s eye. He could tell something was wrong.  
‘Hermione what-‘  
But just at that moment Harry’s heavily pregnant wife Ginny walked in the room with bags of shopping.  
‘No that’s ok. Don’t get up’ She muttered. ‘I’ll just carry everything and give birth on the floor right now’  
Hermione jumped up and ran to help her best girl friend with her bags. Harry smiled fondly as his two best girls in the world chatted and laughed together while putting the groceries away.  
‘So’ began Ginny. ‘Did he- I mean- Did he ask you….?’ She trailed off.  
Hermione’s face slowly broke out into a grin and she nodded.  
‘And you said…..?’ Ginny asked nervously.  
‘I said no. Because I don’t like you and you left it this long to ask me!!’ Laughed Hermione. ‘Of course I said yes!!’  
Ginny squealed with delight and rushed over (Well, went as fast as her pregnant self could) to Hermione and squeezed her into a hug. Harry chortled with amusement as they began discussing baby shower plans. A light tinkle rang through the kitchen from Hermione’s cell phone. She removed it from her pocket, still laughing, and looked at the message that had just come through. Harry watched his best friend as her face went from happiness and laughter, to dread and fear in the time it took her to read that message. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
‘Hermione? Are you ok?’ asked Harry, concern evident in his voice.  
‘Y-yes, I’m fine’ she answered and smiled up at him, although he noticed that the smile didn’t reach her eyes. ‘Anyway, I best get going, Michael is expecting me home soon’  
She got up and slowly limped out of the house. Harry and Ginny heard a faint pop as Hermione disapparated back to her home. Harry sighed and sat on a chair, rubbing his face.  
‘Why is she limping?’ asked Ginny, as she perched herself on Harry’s lap.  
‘She said she tripped down the stairs’ Harry began, ‘but I’ve got a feeling that’s not the truth’ He sighed again. ‘I’m worried about her Gin’.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione appeared with a sudden pop in the alley behind her apartment building. She shivered, but not because of the coldness. She really didn’t want to go home. She slowly began making her way to the door and up the stairs. She had 8 floors to figure out what she was going to say to Michael when she got through the door. All too soon she found herself facing her apartment door. She took a deep breath and put the key in the lock and turned it.  
‘M-Michael? I’m back.’ She called hesitantly through the flat. She limped through the door and put the keys on the hall table. She turned and closed the door as quietly as she could.  
‘Don’t slam the bloody door Hermione!!’ yelled a voice from the next room, causing Hermione to jump four foot in the air.  
‘I-I didn’t. I just shut it normally’ quivered Hermione.  
‘Erm, excuse me? Did I just hear backchat?!’ boomed Michael, getting ever closer to Hermione, causing her to flatten herself against the wall, shaking as he closed the distance between them. ‘Because you know how I feel about backchat Hermione. And what it makes me do’ he continued menacingly, cracking his knuckles’  
‘I’m sorry Michael’ whispered Hermione. ‘I won’t do it again. It’s just, I was at Harry’s and I was so happy because-‘  
‘You- You were at that Potters?’ interrupted Michael. ‘Why?’ he demanded.  
‘Well, Harry and Ginny asked me to be Godmother to their baby-‘  
‘And you said no I hope’ growled Michael.  
‘I- I said…. Yes’ Hermione whispered back.  
‘Well you can bloody well tell them you changed your mind!! You see enough of your ‘precious Harry’ without adding this brat into the picture!!’ he roared, punching his fist into the wall.  
‘But he’s my best friend!! I can’t just tell him I don’t want to be part of his baby’s life!! I’ve known him since school, he’s my-‘  
Hermione was silenced by Michael’s fist hitting her face. She cried out in pain as she fell to the floor clutching her cheek. Silent tears coursed down her face as she crawled into the corner. Michael strutted over to where she sat and kneeled down so he was eye level with her.  
‘What did I say about back chat?’ he whispered threateningly. ‘Now get out. And don’t come back until you’re ready to apologise.’ Hermione tried to stand up but her legs were shaking so hard she fell down again. ‘I said, GO!!!’ he screamed in her face and she crawled as fast as she could towards the door, grabbed her keys and stood up, using the table for support. She slammed the door shut behind her as she legged it down the stairs, out the door across the street, not caring if she was hit by a car, and down the street opposite, looking for the one place she knew she wouldn’t be judged. Just as she had decided she didn’t care anymore, she spotted the hanging sign for The Leaky Cauldron and stumbled inside.


	2. You Are Not Alone

Hermione stumbled through the front door of The Leaky Cauldron and focused on making her feet drag her over to the nearest seat, all the while, silent tears were cascading down her cheeks. She sat on a barstool and buried her head in her hands, shaking from sobbing so hard. She sat there for half an hour at least, just crying. No body disturbed her and nobody asked her if she was ok. And that’s just what she wanted. After what seemed like forever, when she had finally cried all the tears she could, she waved to the barman.  
‘Tom? Can I get a Firewhiskey? Just leave the bottle’ she said miserably. Tom handed her a glass and a bottle of liquid that was slightly smoking. Hermione poured herself a glass and downed it in one, not thinking or caring about the burning in her throat. She poured another and another and just as she went to down the fourth glass, she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in 5 years.  
‘Blimey Granger, what’s got you so worked up that you’re content with burning a hole through your throat?’  
Hermione lowered the glass and turned on the stool. There stood Draco Malfoy. Tall, as blonde as ever, but even more muscular. She noticed how his biceps seemed to barely be contained by his shirt. How his once sleeked back hair was now messy and ruffled up. His grey eyes that were once so cold, now wiser and more experienced.  
‘Shut it Malfoy’ she growled, before turning back to her Firewhiskey. She swallowed it down and poured another glass, feeling more than hearing the stool next to her being pulled back and someone sitting on it. She sighed. ‘Why did you have to sit there Malfoy? There are plenty of other seats!’ she said, gesturing around at the now almost empty pub.   
‘Yes’ he replied, ‘there are. But you’re sat here and I want to know what’s beat you round the head and knocked your sense out’  
She dropped the glass. A gasp. She could feel the tears coming. He didn’t know. He couldn’t have. But he said it. And it hurt when he said it. She got up to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
‘Hey! What did I say?’ She turned to look at him, tears evident in her eyes, a purple bruise formed on her left cheekbone. His look of enquiry turned to shock as he realised what he had said. Hermione pulled her hand free and ran through the nearest door, which led to the women’s restroom.   
‘Shit’ Draco muttered, appalled that he could have been so stupid and insensitive. He pondered on what he should do for a second before getting up and following her.   
‘Malfoy get out of here!! This is the Ladies room!!’ yelled Hermione through her tears. Draco felt a pang of guilt as he looked at her.  
‘I know it is. But I wanted to see if you were ok’ he replied, shuffling his feet, hands in his pockets. Hermione scoffed at him.  
‘You?!’ she screeched, ‘You don’t care about anyone other than yourself! I remember what you were like at Hogwarts! You bullied me, you teased me, you HATED me!! And now you’re standing here with the audacity to tell me that you CARED if I was alright?! How dare you!’  
‘People change Granger. I changed’ He said calmly, looking her in the eye. She scoffed again.  
‘People don’t change Malfoy! They always say they will but they never do! It’s all broken promises and wishful thinking! It’s all, ‘I’ll never hurt you’, and then it’s ‘I’m sorry it was a one off’ and you believe them and then it’s every time you walk in the door or every time you move too loudly and it keeps going and going and going until you end up screaming at a guy you haven’t seen in five years in the middle of the girls sodding toilet because he wanted to know if you were ok!!’   
Hermione let out a huge sob and fell to the floor. She lay there crying into her hands and shaking uncontrollably. Draco, feeling awkward had no idea what to do. So he went into a cubicle and got a roll of tissue. He carefully walked over to Hermione and crouched down. He handed her the wad of paper and she took it with a trembling hand.   
‘I just- I need someone. Someone who cares. Someone who notices when something is wrong. Is that too much to ask? Someone who will just hug me and say ‘everything’s gonna be fine’ and stroke my hair and calm me down,’ sobbed Hermione looking at the floor, tears splashing the dirty tiles. Draco looked down at her and Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. The light grey eyes met the round, watery brown ones and Draco was overwhelmed with the urge to comfort her. But he was scared. Scared of this sudden feeling towards the mudblood girl he hated in school.   
‘I uh- I’ll go get you a drink or- or something’ he said, standing up. As he was turning, Hermione grabbed his arm.  
‘Please don’t go’ she whispered. ‘Please. Stay with me’. The grey met the brown once more and everything else faded from Dracos mind. All he wanted now was for the girl in front of him to be better.  
‘Ok. I’ll stay here’ he said, sitting back down next to her. She leaned into his shoulder, still crying, making his shirt wet. She put her arms around his neck and, without thinking about it, he pulled her onto his lap so she could be more comfortable.   
‘Thank you’ said Hermione in a barely audible whisper as she nestled her face deeper into Dracos shoulder, confusing him.  
‘N-no problem’ he answered, still unsure of what he should do. Instead, he just did what came naturally. He lifted his hand and began stroking her thick curly hair.   
‘It’s ok’ he whispered. ‘I won’t leave you. Everything will be ok’


	3. Against All Odds

Hermione didn’t know how long she had sat there in Draco’s arms. All she knew was that she had cried for as long as she could, until there were no more tears left in her eyes. She slowly sat up, her body shaking from the constant crying, taking deep breaths trying to calm down. After a few minutes of deep shallow breathing, she had finally calmed down enough to speak.  
‘I’m sorry’ she whispered, looking down at her hands. Draco looked down at the brown head that belonged to the girl he had hated in school and felt a pang of sympathy.   
‘It’s no problem, really’ he replied softly. Hermione lifted her head and gave him a watery smile.   
‘I think I ruined your shirt’ she smiled, gesturing towards the giant wet patch on his shoulder. Draco chuckled softly.  
‘I can always buy a new shirt Hermione’ he smiled.  
‘Wait. Hermione? Are we on a first name basis now?’ she chuckled.  
‘Well, what can I say? I’ve grown up since Hogwarts’ he said while reaching out and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Hermione flinched as Draco’s hand brushed against the bruise on her face. He mentally cursed himself as he moved his hand away. He was surprised however, when Hermione reached for his hand and put it up to her face, holding it against her cheek. Draco could feel the heat radiating from her face and the warmth spread through his hand to the rest of his body. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, all the while holding Dracos cool palm against her cheek. Draco stared at his hand on her face and wondered why she had done it.   
‘Erm, Hermione…?’ he started uncertainly, not sure what to say. He didn’t have to worry because she had an answer to his unasked question.  
‘My face is burning, and your hands are cold’ she said quietly, her eyes still shut. Draco continued to stare at Hermione’s face, taking in the detail. He couldn’t believe that the know it all bookworm he hated in school had turned into this…. This beauty. He noticed the freckles on her nose and cheeks and how they made her skin look pale, but not too pale. The shape of her lips, rounded and full. He started to count the freckles on her face when he realised something. He could see them far too clearly. He was way to close!! He was an inch from her face. He backed up quickly, hoping she hadn’t noticed. He heard her sigh again and she lowered his hand from her cheek.  
‘I’m sorry… Again’ she said, lifting her head. Draco had enough time to notice the big brown eyes in the middle of the redness of tears before she stood up. He hurried to stand.  
‘It’s no problem Hermione’ he smiled down at her. The genuine, warm smile she gave him in return was enough to make his stomach flip. Although he wasn’t sure why. Hermione glanced at her watch and Draco saw her face pale as she took in the time.  
‘I-I’ve got to go- I’ve got to get back- I…’ she trailed off, fresh tears swimming in her eyes as she caressed the bruise on her face. Dracos expression darkened as he realised she was going back to the person who had hit her.  
‘Don’t go’ he growled. Hermione’s expression turned to surprise as he said the words.  
‘I have to’ she whispered. ‘If I don’t, he’ll just find me again. Or worse. He’ll go after my friends. I can’t do that to them, I just can’t’ she finished, new tears falling freely down her face. He couldn’t believe she was doing this. Going back to an abusive dick, just so he wouldn’t hurt her friends. He admired her, he really did. But he still hated the fact she was going back.   
‘Draco?’ asked Hermione, pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled at her use of his first name.  
‘Yes Hermione?’  
‘Can you please not mention this to anybody? No one. Not even Harry. I know you work with him but it’ll just put pressure on him and I don’t want to do that to him’ she said, her big brown eyes looking into his grey ones. He sighed.  
‘I won’t tell a soul Hermione.’ She went to walk away but Draco caught her arm. ‘But…’ he hesitated. ‘But, if you need someone… You know… To talk to…’ he trailed off, his eyes staring at her, as if willing her to know. It seemed to work because she launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. He was slightly surprised by this but quickly got over it. He resumed his stroking of her hair. ‘I mean it Hermione. Anytime. Just send an owl saying the time and place and I’ll be there. I honestly care Hermione. I really do’ he sighed snuggling his face into her soft hair. He didn’t notice but Hermione was crying again. But not because she was afraid. It was because she finally felt like she had someone who cared.  
‘You don’t have to do it alone’

Hermione walked through her apartment door silently, the time she spent with Draco still fresh in her mind. She could hear the TV in the other room and the creak of springs as Michael stood up from the sofa. She bared herself for a shouting fit but it never came. Michael came out of the next room, yawning and scratching his arm.  
‘I’m hungry’ he stated. ‘Make me food’  
Hermione didn’t want another fist to the face so she set down her keys and quickly got to work on fixing Michael some food. When she had finished cooking, she took the plate into the front room and gave it to him. She winced as he took the first mouthful, praying that he would like it and not throw the plate at her like last time. She let out a silent breath of relief as he finished that bite and took another. She went back to the kitchen and started to wash up. She did her chore as if on autopilot, not caring and not thinking about it. She was however, thinking of Draco. He said he had changed and she didn’t believe it at first. But the more they had spoken and the more she thought, she couldn’t help but believe it. After all, he had helped her so much that night. He may not realise it but he had. A sudden shout of ‘Plate!!’ pulled her from her daydream. She quickly grabbed the plate and washed it. Tentatively, she walked to the door of the front room.   
‘Michael…?’ she began. The silence that followed was her cue to keep talking. ‘I’m going to bed.’ A grunt from the sofa signified that he had heard. She moved through the hallway, avoiding the creaky floorboards as she did every night. Silently, she undressed and put her clothes in the washing basket. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she straightened up. She sighed as she realised that the bruise on her cheek would be harder to cover up than the large purple mark spread across her ribs, and the now fading bruise on her thigh. A single tear escaped her eye as she put her nightgown on and got into bed. She had lain for a while, not knowing or caring how much time passed, when Michael stumbled into the room. He casually shrugged off his shirt, undid his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor. He got into the bed and rolled on top of Hermione. She had to supress a sob as he began un-buttoning her nightgown. His rough lips found her mouth and she could taste the alcohol on his breath. He kissed her roughly, but it wasn’t an ‘I love you’ kiss. And that’s what Hermione hated the most. She cried silently while Michael did what he wanted and continued to cry, long after he had rolled off and his snores had filled the room.


	4. Anything Is Possible

Draco left the Leaky Cauldron and slowly wandered back to his house, all the time thinking about Hermione. He couldn’t believe that the strong willed girl from Hogwarts, that wouldn’t take shit from anyone, was still with someone that would treat her like crap. When he found himself facing his front door, he absentmindedly got his key and unlocked the door, letting himself into his house. A rush of fluff came to greet him as his puppy Casper, a bright white Samoyed dog jumped up and started to try and climb up his leg.   
‘Hey boy’ smiled Draco as he knelt down, letting the dog lick his hand. ‘How are we today Cas?’ The dog barked and began to chase his tail, before looking at Draco with his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Draco chuckled while opening the door wider so Casper could get to the garden. ‘Go on then boy’ he chuckled as Casper bounded happily through the open door. Draco stood up and made his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. He stood leaning against the kitchen counter, thinking about the nights events and wondering what had possessed him to act so out of character towards Hermione. When he had seen her in the pub, he had every intention of being nasty towards her, like he had in school. But when he had seen that bruise… He shuddered. A real man should never hit a woman. He was brought out of his daze by Casper running in from the garden and slipping on the kitchen floor tiles making him slide into a cupboard. Draco couldn’t help but laugh. Once again though, he found his thoughts straying back to Hermione. He sighed. He had no idea what to do. But one thing was for sure, he thought as he got himself ready for bed, he had meant every word he said.  
Hermione silently got out of the bed she shared with Michael and tiptoed to the bathroom, terrified of waking him up. She glanced in the floor length mirror as she passed it and winced as she took in the purple and black bruise on her cheek. It was going to be hard to cover up. She picked up her makeup bag and continued her way to the bathroom. She looked closer at herself in the mirror above the sink and sighed. How was she going to hide this from her friends? She gingerly touched the tender bruise and winced again as the pain hit her. She undid her makeup bag and, pausing only to hear if Michael had woken, carefully hid the bruise as well as she could. As she was finishing up, she heard the unmistakable rumblings of Michael heading for the kitchen.   
‘Hermione!!’ yelled Michael from the next room. Trembling slightly, Hermione answered.  
‘Y-yes Michael?’ she called timidly, slowly making her way back through the corridor to the kitchen.  
‘Get your fat arse in here and make me my God damn breakfast!’  
Hermione’s pace sped up. If he didn’t get his food on time, she knew, then it would be worse for her. She entered the kitchen and saw Michael sat on a dining room chair, scratching himself. She moved past him and quickly set to work making him his daily breakfast: A full English. She placed the plate in front of him and he began shoveling the food into his mouth, barely pausing for breath. When he had finished, he belched loudly and Hermione took this as her cue to remove the plate. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was now 7:50. Ten minutes before she was supposed to open the shop she owned with Ginny.  
‘Erm… Michael?’ she began. He merely grunted and she continued. ‘I-I have to go to work now, can I leave?’ He grunted again and she quickly moved from the kitchen, wanting to get out as quickly as possible.   
Hermione loved her job. She had had the idea shortly after Ginny had left Hogwarts. Ginny had loved the idea and decided to help Hermione out and go halves with her. It was the wizard equivalent of a muggle Internet café. People could go in, order food, and just sit at one of the many tables and do whatever they liked. Of course, with Ginny so pregnant, it was left to Hermione to look after the café for a while. She didn’t mind. She could always count on help if she needed it from Harry or Ron or her other friends, but she liked to work on her own. As Hermione got to the bottom of her building, she looked at her watch. 7:55. Although she lived just a few streets from the entrance to Diagon Alley, she decided to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. She couldn’t afford to be late. She dashed down the side alley between her apartment building and the one next to it and turned on the spot. The familiar feeling of being compressed into nothingness overwhelmed Hermione, but it was over as quickly as it came and she found herself stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. She hurried inside, trying not to draw attention to herself. She remembered all too well what had happened here the night before. She hurried through to the back and used her wand to open the door that lead to Diagon Alley. The street was practically deserted, as it always was this early in the morning. The only people there were the business owners, busy opening their shops and the early morning travellers, hoping to have a quick browse before heading to work. Hermione removed the key to the shop from her pocket and placed it in the keyhole and turned. It was dark in the shop but she quickly fixed that by opening the curtains. The interior of the shop was quite plain, but not boring. The sky blue walls went well with the white tables, making them look like clouds. She hurried down to the end of the shop and proceeded to do her opening ritual: Check the till, open the kitchen, wipe the tables down and change the ‘closed’ sign to ‘we’re open’. She had not long sat down to enjoy the silence that came before the rush when she heard the bell that signified a customer. Sighing, she stood back up and walked to the front of the café.   
‘Welcome to Le Petite Café, can I take your-‘   
Hermione’s mouth flew open as she took in the sight of the person stood in front of her. In the doorway, black suit neatly pressed, blonde hair glittering in the early morning sunlight, a look of uncertainty on his face, stood Draco Malfoy.


	5. All Time Low

Draco took one look at Hermione’s open mouth and chuckled. He might have been terrified to visit her here, but the sight made him laugh.  
‘You gonna stand there with your mouth open all day?? You’re gonna catch flies’ he said as he boldly entered the room, acting more certain than he felt. He inwardly grinned as he noticed Hermione snap her mouth shut. He strolled towards a table at the back of the shop and sat down, looking expectantly at Hermione. Hermione walked tentatively towards him, unsure of what to do. Draco Malfoy was in her café. Normally she would have told him to get the hell out, but after last night..... She blushed inwardly. That was some pretty intimate moments.   
‘Malfoy?’ she asked. ‘Erm, why are you here?’   
Draco’s features rearranged themselves into one of mock hurt.   
‘So we’re back to Malfoy now are we?’ he said, braver than he actually felt. ‘Well, Granger, I was hoping for a cup of coffee. That’s what you do isn’t it? I mean, this is a café right?’ he chuckled again. Hermione scowled at him and stormed to the cashier to fetch her order notebook. She stomped back.  
‘Good morning and welcome to Le Petit Café. How may I help you?’ said Hermione, far too sweetly. Draco grinned at her.  
‘A cup of coffee. Black. Two sugars. Please’ he added quickly, noticing with delight the look on her face as he used his rarely seen manners. Hermione stalked off and Draco allowed himself to freak out slightly while she wasn’t looking. What the hell was he doing here?! He should be on his way to work right now, not sitting in the café if the girl he bullied in school. What the hell was he thinking?! A phone ringing in the back pulled him from his reverie. He listened as Hermione answered.  
‘Hello, Le petit Café, how can I— H-hi Michael.... No.... No.... I’m sorry, I’ll do it when I get home... Yes.... I will.... I’m sorry.... Please Michael, don’t shout at me.... I know but.... Yes.... Yes.... Ok.... I’ll be back as soon as this customer has gone’ her voice now a whisper, Draco could barely hear her. She hung up the phone and he heard bustling in the kitchen, cups clanging, spoons rattling, and an occasional sniff from Hermione. He felt himself getting angrier with every second that passed. That dick had called her up and.... threatened her or- or something. How dare he?! He growled quietly, but quickly checked himself as he saw Hermione rushing back to him, coffee tray in hand. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She’d been crying.   
‘Hermione-‘he began.  
‘Listen, I’m sorry to rush you, but could you hurry up? I’ve got to get home. There’s been a- an incident’ she whispered. Draco could tell she was fighting the urge to cry again.  
‘Hermione...’ he started, standing up.  
‘Draco please’ she whispered. ‘I don’t want him to be angry when I get back’ she pleaded, looking into his eyes. He saw the hurt, the heartache and the worry all etched into her face and eyes as she stared at him. He gasped, wondering how someone so strong could have become like this. It just wasn’t right. Suddenly, and without thinking, he pulled her into a deep hug. His eyes widened as he realised what he was doing, but he didn’t let her go.  
‘Hermione.... Have dinner with me tonight. Nothing fancy. Just to talk. You need someone to talk to and I know Weasley and Potter don’t know about this. I want to help. Please?’ The words were out of his mouth before he realised it. The room was silent for a minute before a soft, almost inaudible sound came from the face buried in his suit jacket.  
‘OK’

Oh no, oh no, oh no!! thought Hermione as she raced towards her home. What was she thinking, saying yes like that?? This was the worst idea she’d ever had. And, she thought, what was up with Draco? He was acting so out of character. If someone had told her that Draco Malfoy, the mudblood hating Slytherin would be asking her to dinner and hugging her, she would have shipped them off to St Mungos. What was he doing?? What was SHE doing?! She raced up the stairs to her flat, thinking about how she could break off the dinner. She was just thinking about apparating to the Ministry when she ran headlong into Michael, a thunderous expression on his face.   
‘Inside. Now’ he growled at her. She didn’t hesitate. She turned around just in time to see him slam the door shut and chuck a paper at her which she quickly caught.  
‘What’s that?’ he growled menacingly at her. She glanced down at the Prophet in her hands and paled. On the front cover was a picture of Ron and Luna, Harry and Ginny, and her coming out of a restaurant.   
‘You know what that is’ she whispered. ‘I told you we were going out celebrating Harry’s promotion.’   
‘I’m not stupid you dumb fuck!!’ he shouted, making Hermione jump and wince in fear. ‘I’m talking about that!!’ he yelled, jabbing his finger at the picture. She looked closer at where he pointed and gave a quiet sob. In the picture it looked as though her and Ron’s hands were extremely close. It almost looked as if they were holding hands.   
‘That’s nothing’ she whispered, knowing it would do no good. ‘It’s just the angle of the camera. Ron’s with Luna and I’m with you, nothing happened’ she begged.  
‘Right’ he snorted. ‘Coz I trust a filthy Weasley to not try and hit on anything that moves.’  
‘Ron’s not like that Michael. He loves Luna’  
Without warning, Michael flew at Hermione and she flew backwards, completely winded and landed in a heap in front of the sofa. She lay there, crying as Michael trashed the room, breaking everything he could get his hands on. Finally, after 10 minutes, he turned on Hermione and she shrank back into the sofa.   
‘I’m going to the pub’ he growled. ‘If I get back and this isn’t sorted, the table won’t be the only thing that’s broken.’ And he stormed out, slamming the front door behind him.  
Hermione burst into tears as soon as the door slammed shut. Her body wracked with sobs as she tried to collect her fear together. She shuddered at the memory of his threat and broke down again, wondering what on earth she was going to do. It was then she remembered Draco’s offer.....


	6. Because Of You

It was 6:55 and Draco stood outside the restaurant, nervously checking his watch every 30 seconds. Why was he so nervous? It was just Granger. It’s not like it was a date. So how come he felt the same way he did before a date? Damn! He checked his watch again, wondering if she would even turn up. At exactly 7 o clock, a brown haired, wide eyed woman appeared in front of him, scaring him when he looked up from his watch.  
‘Jeez Hermione! Warn a guy when you’re gonna sneak up on them like that!’   
This caused a little giggle to escape from Hermione’s lips.  
‘I could say I’m sorry.... But I’d be lying’ She replied sweetly, before strutting past him into the restaurant. He stared after her, his eyes ogling the sight in front of him. He’d only ever seen her in school uniform or been too concerned about her tears to notice anything but damn!! He noticed now! She was dressed in a knee length black dress that hugged all the right places. Her height improved by the 3 inch heels she was wearing (although she still wasn’t as tall as Draco). She turned around and stared at him.  
‘Well?’ she asked. ‘You asked me here, am I just gonna go in by myself?’ a small smile playing on her lips. Draco shook his head and sauntered towards her.  
‘My lady?’ he said, offering her his arm.  
‘Good sir’ she said, taking it, and together they walked into the restaurant.  
A dark figure across the road watched them enter. The figure puffed on a cigarette, the glow from the end lighting his face enough to show an ugly scar going from the corner of his left eye, down over the mouth and stopping by the right corner of his mouth. The mysterious figure threw the cigarette on the floor, let out a final puff of smoke, turned on the spot and disappeared. 

Inside the restaurant, Draco was pulling back Hermione’s chair and offering to take her coat.  
‘Wow’ said Hermione as she shrugged off her coat into his waiting hands. ‘Who would have thought Draco Malfoy knew how to be a gentleman’  
Draco chuckled as he hung up her coat and Hermione sat down.  
‘Now now’ he replied, pushing her chair closer to the table. ‘Even foul, loathsome, evil little cockroaches know how to treat a lady’  
Hermione gasped.  
‘Oh God, I remember that!’  
Draco chuckled again.  
‘How could I forget it? That punch left my face swollen for a week’  
‘Well, if I recall correctly, you totally deserved it’ said Hermione, a slight twinkle in her eyes.  
‘Yes well’ huffed Draco. ‘I’ve done a bit of growing up since then’ he smiled.  
Hermione felt herself blush. What the- Blushing?! She was blushing?! Because of Draco Malfoy?! Oh dear....  
‘Well’ said Draco, pouring her a glass of wine and pulling her from her daydream, ‘at least you know how to protect yourself if some guy tries to- oh shit sorry! Hermione I’m so sorry’  
At Draco’s words, Hermione had gasped loudly, tears filling her eyes, and her hand flew up to the bruise on her cheek.  
‘Shit. I’m so, so sorry Hermione’ Draco pleaded, his pale face, paling even more.  
‘No, no. It’s fine’ gulped Hermione. ‘You’re right. By rights, I should know how to.....’ she trailed off.  
Draco mentally slapped himself. God sake Malfoy, show some depth, he thought angrily. He watched as Hermione dabbed a napkin under her eyes, obviously trying not to disturb her makeup.   
‘You know I almost cancelled on you tonight’ he heard her whisper as she lowered the napkin. ‘On my way home I was thinking of a way I could cancel without Michael finding out about it. Then... Something happened and- and I just didn’t want to be I that place tonight. So I slipped him a sleeping draught with a dream potion mixed in.’ she laughed sourly. ‘When he wakes up he’ll think he’s been at the pub all night and passed out on the sofa.’  
Draco listened to Hermione’s story, feeling himself getting angrier with each passing word. How could someone who claimed to be a man, do this to a woman. Sure, he had done some bad things in his lifetime, but he could proudly say he had NEVER hit a woman. He leaned across the table and placed his hand on top of Hermione’s.   
‘Just forget about him for tonight. It’s just you and me and a fancy French restaurant that’s WAY overpriced and our ‘non-date’. Ok?’ said Draco, smiling across at her. She gave a watery giggle.  
‘Overpriced huh? Good job you’re paying then’

Across town, the mysterious stranger glided up the stairs towards the flat Hermione shared with Michael. He silently unlocked the door and went inside. There was Michael, snoring away. The stranger shook his head and muttered a spell. Michael's eyes flew open and within a second, he was on his feet, advancing on the stranger.  
‘Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?!’ he yelled.  
‘Shut up Anderson. It’s me’ said the stranger, pulling down his hood. Michael instantly relaxed.  
‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ he growled at the visitor.  
‘I have news’ came the reply. ‘I noticed your little girlfriend leaving earlier, all dressed up.’  
Michael growled again.  
‘So I followed her’ he continued, ignoring the interruption. ‘Naturally I was curious. I wondered why she was out alone. But then, she wasn’t alone’  
‘What?!?!’  
‘Anderson’ the stranger warned, and Michael quieted. ‘She was meeting someone. A boy. For, what looked to be awfully like a date.’  
‘It’s that scumbag Weasley isn’t it?!’ screamed Michael. ‘I’ll kill him! I’ll kill her! I’ll-‘  
‘It wasn’t Weasley’ said the man, stopping Michael in his tracks. ‘Although that would have made this whole thing a lot easier.’ There was a pause. ‘It was Draco Malfoy.’  
Michael’s mouth flew open.  
‘Draco Mal- but how is that even possible?!’  
‘Believe me I have no idea’ replied the stranger, rubbing his forehead. ‘But hush now. Don’t tell me you’ve actually begun to have feelings for the mudblood?’  
‘No fucking way!’ yelled Michael. ‘But- your son. This is gonna be more difficult than we thought’  
‘Yes’ replied Lucius Malfoy. ‘It is. But if he picks the wrong side, I won’t hesitate to do what I have to.’


	7. Glad You Came

Hermione and Draco walked slowly together towards Hermione’s flat. It was a little chilly out and Draco took off his jacket and hung it around Hermione’s shoulders. She snuggled into the jacket, noticing that it smelled like him. Feeling herself blush again, she quickly looked away from Draco. Seriously Hermione!! She thought, Get a grip girl!! Calming herself down, she turned back to Draco. Feeling eyes on him, Draco looked down at Hermione and grinned. She grinned back.  
‘Thanks for tonight Draco’ she said, looking up at his face, noticing for the first time, all the little details. Like the dimples that appeared when he smiled, or his perfectly white teeth.  
‘It’s ok Hermione. I enjoyed myself. Surprisingly’ he laughed. Hermione playfully punched him in the arm. The rest of the journey passed in blur of laughing, playful insults, and comfortable silence that neither of them thought they could endure with each other. Too soon, they reached the building of Hermione’s flat and her smile faded. Draco, noticing this, took Hermione’s hand, shocking her, and squeezed it tight. Looking down into her eyes, he tried to pour everything he was feeling into that one look. She eventually nodded and Draco knew she had understood. He pulled her into a hug and they just stood there, Draco stroking her hair and Hermione breathing in his smell. Reluctantly, he let go and Hermione walked to the entrance. She briefly turned and waved at him before hurrying into the building. Draco stood there for a full minute, deliberating on what he should do, before following her. 

Hermione hurried up the stairs to her home. Please, she thought. Please don’t be awake. She opened the door silently and tiptoed to the kitchen. On her way she looked into the front room and stopped in her tracks. Michael wasn’t wear she had left him. The bedroom door slammed shut behind her and Hermione let out a sob. Footsteps slowly walked their way across the carpet and stopped directly behind her.  
‘And where have you been’ said a quiet, menacing voice.

Draco raced up the stairs, the closer he got the more he could feel something was wrong. He got to Hermione’s floor and the banging and screaming coming from one apartment gave it away instantly. He bolted to the door and tried the handle. Locked. He stepped away, and blasted the door open. Glancing around the room he saw bits of broken glass, broken furniture, and, in the corner, covered in cuts and nearly unconscious, was Hermione. White rage instantly filled him up and he advanced on the brute standing over her.   
‘Leave her alone you son of a bitch!!’ screamed Draco, wand outstretched. Michael whipped round and his face broke into a grin.  
‘Well, if it isn’t baby Malfoy’ he spat, sauntering towards him. Noticing Draco’s wand, he added, ‘I don’t need my wand to beat the shit out of you, little boy.’  
Without warning, Michael launched himself across the room towards Draco.  
‘STUPEFY!!’ shouted Draco and Michael was blasted backwards. Hearing a satisfying crunch, Draco bolted towards Hermione.  
‘Hermione!! Oh shit!’  
It was worse than he thought. New bruises were forming on her face, an ugly gash on her forearm from a shard of glass. She was clearly having trouble breathing and Draco imagined a few ribs were broken, at least. Glass littered her hair where something was thrown at her. He bent down and lifted her into his arms and she gasped loudly in pain.   
‘Shit, Hermione I’m sorry!’ he said. ‘I need somewhere safe to take you Hermione, where can we go??’  
An almost inaudible voice whispered ‘The Burrow’ before he felt he go limp in his arms. Focusing with all he had on the Burrow, Draco turned on the spot and apparated away.

His feet hit solid ground and the outline of a tall cottage loomed in front of him. Draco hurried through the gate, towards the house and kicked the front door. The sound of laughter came from inside and a woman’s laughter became louder as she got closer. The door squealed open.  
‘Hello?’ Oh my goodness!!’ exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she saw the sight in front of her. Without another word she stepped aside and allowed Draco into the house. He hurried forward into the kitchen, noticing that nearly the entire Weasley clan and extended family were there. The room went silent as he entered. He turned once more towards Mrs. Weasley.  
‘Where-‘  
‘Upstairs’ she answered, knowing his question. ‘Arthur, show him where to go’  
Arthur Weasley immediately stood up and headed towards the staircase, Draco following. They climbed two sets of stairs before Arthur opened a door on the left and stood aside allowing Draco to enter. He went forward and placed Hermione on the bed under the window and knelt down beside her.   
‘Can you get me a bowl of warm water and a towel?’ he asked. ‘Please. I need to clean her wounds’. Arthur merely nodded and headed back downstairs. Two minutes later he returned and set the bowl down beside Draco. He wet the cloth and tentatively picked up the arm with the gash. She didn’t move so he guessed that meant she was still unconscious. Carefully, he began to wipe away the blood. Twenty minutes later, he found himself walking towards the worried voices in the kitchen. As he opened the door, all talking stopped and he found himself faced with 15 questioning expressions.  
Noticing an empty chair, Draco headed towards it, feeling the eyes on his back as he did so. No sooner than he sat down, the questions started. All the voices became one annoying buzz to Draco until one voice, he suspected Potter, said loudly,  
‘One at a time guys! He’s had enough to deal with tonight without all your questioning’  
That was odd. Potter wouldn’t say something like that. Looking up, he noticed everyone looking towards Mr Weasley. Ah, that explains it. He sighed.  
‘Look, it’s not up to me to tell you, it’s up to Hermione’ he began and was immediately bombarded with protests.  
‘I can tell you where I came in but that’s it!’ he shouted above the noise. Everyone quieted. Taking a deep breath, he began.  
‘I was at the Leaky Cauldron yesterday and I ran into her. She was.... upset. We spent some time talking and went our separate ways. Then this morning I.... I went to her café. Again, something happened to make her upset. So I asked her to have dinner with me. Just as friends, nothing more. So that’s what we did. Everything was going fine. Then she went home, and, I felt like something wasn’t right so I followed her up. That’s when I walked in and found her slumped in the corner, some dick head standing over her. I stunned him and brought her here.’ He finished.  
Silence. Silence until Ginny asked.  
‘Well who was it? Did you get a good look?!’  
‘I can’t tell you’ he started, ‘It’s not my-‘  
‘Michael’ came a small voice from the door, causing everyone to swivel around. There stood Hermione, white as a sheet, shivering from head to toe.  
‘It was Michael’.


	8. Hold My Hand

Hermione stood in the kitchen door, staring out across the sea of heads towards Draco. She purposefully locked eyes with him and began to walk towards him, sitting herself down on the chair next to him. He reached across to her hands and took them in his. Giving her a reassuring look and squeezing her hands, she nodded and looked away. Taking a deep breath, she began.  
‘I think I owe you all an explanation. It started a year ago. Harry and Ginny’s wedding to be precise. I was dancing with Ronald and Michael came and took me away. He was silent for the whole journey home. Then he just, blew up. He started screaming and yelling and then he-‘ she took a gulp of air, ‘-he hit me’ A sharp intake of breath from the family gathered around her was heard.  
‘Oh Hermione’ whispered Mrs Weasley, tears glistening in her kindly eyes.   
‘So yea’ continued Hermione, ‘That was the beginning but it certainly wasn’t the end. He promised me that it was a one off. That he was just so angry I was dancing with an ex-boyfriend. I believed him. I know it was stupid but I really did want to believe him. But it kept happening. Over and over again. I threatened to leave him once, but he said he wouldn’t let me. That if I left he would hurt my friends and I-‘ tears fell down Hermione’s pale cheeks. ‘I couldn’t let that happen’ she finished in a whisper.  
‘Then last night I went home, so happy! You’d just asked me to be godmother Harry’ she smiled weakly. ‘Then he asked me where I’d been and I said here and what had happened. And- and he told me I needed to tell you that I didn’t want to do it. I said that you were my best friend and he- he hit me again’ she said, pointing to the large purple bruise on her cheek. ‘I’m sure Draco filled you in on the rest. I ran into him in the pub. I’m pretty sure I ruined his shirt, the amount of time I was crying into his shoulder’ she chuckled sadly. ‘He asked me to dinner, I said yes. I regretted it, I did. I was trying to find a way to cancel when I went home to another.... argument. This time it was about the Prophet. The picture of us leaving that club after celebrating Harry’s promotion. Ron and my hands were..... Too close for his liking’ she winced. ‘So I went out with Draco. I gave Michael a sleeping draught and snuck out. We had a nice evening’ she said, smiling up at Draco.  
‘Afterwards, I went home. He was awake. He advanced on me. That’s pretty much all I can remember until I felt Draco lifting me up. Then I blacked out and woke up here’  
Silence fell after Hermione finished her story, tears falling down the faces of everyone in the room. Ginny was the first to move. She stood up and waddled her pregnant self over to where Hermione was sitting. She reached down for her hand and Draco let go of it.   
‘Hermione, you should have told us’ she said quietly, tears streaming down her face. ‘We could have helped. Got you away from him’  
‘He would have hurt you Gin’ she whispered back. ‘I didn’t want him to hurt you, or the baby’  
Harry was the next to move. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her, taking Hermione’s other hand from Draco.   
‘I could have helped you Hermione’ he said. ‘I’m an auror, I could have handled him. I wouldn’t have let him hurt anyone. And I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you’ he continued, his voice breaking from the emotion.   
‘Mione?’ said a tentative voice from behind Harry. He stepped aside and Ron stepped forward. ‘I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault. If you hadn’t been dancing with me, or out with me, this would never have happened! I’m so, so sorry’  
‘Ronald Weasley!’ said Hermione, as she stood up. ‘Don’t you dare think this is your fault! No one forces someone to do what he did!’ Her voice softened. ‘He would have done it anyway. He would have found something else to blame me for. So don’t ever think it was your fault.’ He pulled her into a hug and she let the tears fall again.  
After breaking apart from Ron, and hugging everyone else in the room, Hermione yawned rather loudly.   
‘I’m sorry guys’ she apologised, ‘I’m really tired’ She turned to Molly. ‘Is there any chance-‘  
‘Straight upstairs dear’ she smiled. ‘The room where you woke up.’  
‘Thank you’ she said, making her way up. ‘Goodnight guys’  
Everyone made to leave, George and Angelina going out the door first, followed by Ron and Luna. Harry stood up and made his way towards Draco. Draco, sensing someone near him, looked up.  
‘Thank you’ said Harry. ‘For being there for her when I couldn’t be.’ He held out his hand. Surprised, Draco shook it. Harry nodded and left with Ginny. Soon enough, it was just Draco and Molly left in the room. He made to leave but was stopped by Molly.  
‘Thank you so much’ she whispered. ‘Thank you for saving my daughter’ and she pulled him in a tight hug. Surprised, once again, by the amount of love in this family, he hugged her back. She pulled back and wiped a tear from her eye.   
‘Before you leave, Draco, could you be a dear and take this cocoa up to Hermione? No doubt she needs something warm in her’  
‘Sure Mrs Weasley’   
‘Please’ she smiled, ‘Call me Molly’

Two minutes later, Draco was knocking on the door to Hermione’s room. He heard a tentative ‘Come in’ and opened the door. He saw her visibly relax as she saw it was only him. Blimey, he thought to himself, she’s seriously scared. He placed to cup on the bedside table.  
‘Mrs- er, Molly asked me to bring this up to you’ he said.  
‘Thanks’ she yawned. Draco tutted and Hermione pouted.  
‘C’mon you’ he laughed, ‘Lay down, I’ll tuck you in’  
She did as she was told and Draco pulled the duvet up.   
‘Night Hermione’ he said, and made to leave. A hand caught his. He whipped back around to see big, brown, terrified eyes looking back at him.  
‘Please’ she said. ‘Don’t go. What if he comes for me? I- I’m scared’ and tears swam in her eyes again.  
‘Do you want me to stay?’ Draco asked. Hermione merely nodded. ‘Ok. I’ll go ask Molly if she has a spare room’  
‘No’ came the reply. ‘Please. Stay with me’   
Draco looked down into her pleading eyes and found he couldn’t say no. He motioned for her to move over and he lay down beside her. She nestled herself into him, intertwining her fingers with his. He used his other hand to stroke her hair and he felt her relax.  
‘Thank you’ came an almost inaudible voice from next to him. Draco looked at the mess of brown hair in front of him and replied.  
‘Anytime’


	9. Granger Danger

Hermione woke up wrapped in someone’s arms and immediately freaked out. She yelled loudly and elbowed the someone in the ribs. The someone fell off the bed, cursing loudly as he went. Hermione scrambled up and edged herself back into the corner. The person on the floor, swore loudly, one last time and sat up, massaging his stomach.  
‘Jeez Hermione!’ said the one and only Draco Malfoy. ‘That’s the last time I do you a favour’ he grumbled, still massaging his stomach.  
‘Oh God! Draco I’m so sorry!’ she replied, scrambling towards him, sheet caught around her feet. ‘I thought- I thought he-‘  
Sensing Hermione’s panic, Draco moved swiftly so he was kneeling in front of her on the floor. He reached out for her hands and held them in his own.  
‘Hey now, hey’ he said softly, ‘I’m sure Potter would throw his arse in Azkaban if he could find him.’ This earned a small chuckle from Hermione. ‘Not- not to mention he’ll have to go through me if he wants to get near you’ he continued, his eyes growing darker, somewhat menacing. Hermione gasped and looked up, straight into Draco’s grey eyes. A strange fire was burning in them, something she had never seen before. She didn’t know why he suddenly cared about her safety, but she was glad he did. Before she had time to analyse this new information, she was on her knees in front of him, hugging him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, clenching the back of his t-shirt in her fists. Her face nuzzled into his neck. Draco instinctively curled his arms around her and began stroking her hair. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, only breaking that contact when Hermione’s legs began to shake from the strain. She leant back onto her heels and looked straight into Draco’s eyes. And he stared back. Something twisted in the pit of Hermione’s stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It was..... Pleasant somehow. Unknown, but somehow she knew this was something to do with the man in front of her. She quickly looked away, coughing delicately, as if to give herself an excuse to look away from him. She felt Draco stand and reach down for her hand, pulling her up from the floor. She came up, full throttle and fell into Draco’s arms. So close. He was so close. She looked up and found herself mere centimetres from his face. A look of shock was etched onto his perfect features, something showing in his eyes. Was it.... fear? Hermione frowned. Fear mixed with.... something she couldn’t put her finger on. A cough from the doorway forced them back into reality and they sprang apart.   
‘Morning dears’ said Mrs Weasley. ‘I brought you up some tea. I figured you’d stayed Draco dear, seeing as I didn’t see you leave’ she smiled at them as she placed the tray on the bedside table and removed the un-drunk cup of cocoa from the night before.  
‘Thanks a lot Mrs Weas- Er... Molly’ said Draco. ‘But I should probably leave and let Hermione sort herself out.’ He picked up one of the cups and left the room. Molly smiled at Hermione and turned to leave herself.   
‘I’ll just go and get breakfast started dear’ she said, and she left the room. She paused outside the door and smiled to herself before heading back downstairs.

Hermione watched as Molly Weasley closed the door behind her as she left. The moment the door was fully closed, Hermione slumped herself back onto the bed. What the HELL Hermione?! she scolded herself. You can’t just go feeling weird like that around Draco Malfoy!! But.... what exactly did she feel? It wasn’t something she had known before. He was safe. She felt safe around him. Yea, that must be it. He had been there to listen, to help. Hell, he saved her life!! It was natural to feel like that around someone who had saved her life.  
‘Ah, but you didn’t feel like that when Harry saved your life,’ commented her conscious. ‘Or Ron. Or-‘  
Hermione let out a rather large sigh and put the thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn’t go through those right now.

Crap! Crap! CRAP!!   
Draco Malfoy was in the kitchen of The Burrow, pacing back and forth like a toy soldier. What the hell was that?! One minute he’d been helping her to her feet, the next he was holding her in his arms, so close to her he could count every freckle on her nose, not wanting to let her out of his grasp. He had looked into her eyes and had expected to just be thankful they weren’t full of tears. He didn’t get that. What he had actually gotten was a deep desire to cause indescribable pain to whoever had made those beautiful brown eyes shed tears of pain. That shocked him. What was he.... feeling?? Surely it was just protectiveness? He felt protective towards her because of all he knew she’d been through, right? Even in his mind, Draco couldn’t keep the plea from his voice. This was dangerous. He couldn’t..... It wasn’t..... He didn’t even know how to describe it. This time last week he would never have given someone like her a second look. But now...... 

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, noticing Draco wearing a hole in the floor. She smiled inwardly and coughed, startling him.   
‘I’m sorry dear’ smiled Molly, ‘But I need my kitchen to make breakfast’  
‘Y-yes of course’ he stuttered back. ‘I’m sorry, I-‘  
‘It’s quite alright Draco’ she said, waving away his apology.  
‘Is... Erm, is Hermione going to be ok, do you think?’ asked Draco. ‘I mean, does she need to go to St Mungos or-‘  
‘She’ll be just fine,’ came the reply. ‘Nothing a few healing spells can’t fix, and I’m quite handy with those.’ A small chuckle escaped from Draco’s lips.  
‘Now the real question’ said Molly, ‘Is whether you would like chocolate chip pancakes or plain’  
‘Oh no, I couldn’t impose, really...’  
‘Nonsense’ huffed Mrs Weasley. ‘It’s the least I could do. You saved the life of someone very special to me and I’m very grateful. Besides, you’re far too skinny. You need fattening up boy’ she said, poking him with a wooden spoon. Draco laughed.  
‘Ok well, erm, chocolate chip then please’ he smiled.  
‘Coming right up!’   
They stayed silent for a while. Mrs Weasley busying herself with cooking, while Draco looked on, fascinated. He had never seen his mother cook. It was always the house elves that did that sort of thing. He really was quite awed by this woman. Keeping 7 kids healthy and loved must have been no easy feat. Molly suddenly turned and faced him.   
‘Be good to her’  
‘I’m sorry?’  
‘Hermione. please be good to her’  
Draco looked questioningly at the woman in front of him.   
‘She needs you. You’ll be good for her. To get her back to the way she was. And, you may not realise, but you need her. You care for her, I can tell. Whether you’re aware yet of how much, I don’t know. But you will. Just... be good to her. Else you’ll have the whole Weasley clan on your case’  
She smiled and plonked down an enormous pile of pancakes in front of him. Draco, still baffled by her speech, picked up a fork and began to eat. My God! he thought. They’re the best bloody things I’ve ever tasted!!


	10. Firework

Draco finished his enormous pile of pancakes just as Hermione entered the kitchen. They glanced at each other, eyes catching. Hermione was the first to look away, blushing slightly. Draco turned back to his plate and discovered it was now full with pancakes again. He looked up at Mrs Weasley and smiled. She beamed back and then turned to Hermione.  
‘Hermione dear, would you like some pancakes?’  
She nodded, ‘Thanks Mrs Weasley’ and she sat in the seat next to Draco, a sudden feeling of relief pulsing through her body.   
‘Huh’ she thought to herself, ‘that’s new.’  
A pile of pancakes was placed in front of her and she began demolishing the tower. She didn’t realise how hungry she was. Blimey, crying really does take it out of you. She glanced over at Draco and smiled. He was still there. Good. She went back to her pancakes and slowly made her way through. Her mind wandered to the night before. She had slept so peacefully. No nightmares, no terrors, no crying. She tried to remember the last time she had slept so soundly and the truth was, it was a long time ago. She had been so comfortable wrapped in Draco’s arms. Her mind wandered onto the subject of Draco Malfoy. How she felt, laying in his arms. How his hand felt in hers, cool but not too cold. How soothing his hand stroking her hair was. A thought suddenly occurred to her. Why did he stay last night? I mean, sure, she had asked him to but he didn’t have to. She made a mental note to ask him later. Right now she was more interested in the pancakes. 

Draco sat at the kitchen table next to Hermione, watching her from the corner of his eye. A few times he noticed her looking over at him and felt a leap in his stomach. Something he couldn’t explain. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him? He hoped so. Wait... What?! Why did he think that?! That was not a good thing to be thinking. He shook his head slightly. His mind was drawn to the memory of last night. She had asked him to stay, and he had. He didn’t know why. He should have just left. But he couldn’t say no. The look in her eyes when she had asked him to stay.... He thought about her eyes. Her big, brown, gorgeous eyes. His mind wandered to the feel of her up against him, keeping her safe from the world. How her hand felt in his, how her hair was so soft against his face as he slept. He was drawn to the present by the smell of coffee. He made a mental note to as her why she asked him to stay before accepting the cup Molly held out to him. 

In the middle of London, in the flat they had once shared, Michael Anderson lay passed out on the sofa, a half empty bottle of lager in his hand. When he had recovered from Draco’s attack and noticed Hermione had gone, he’d just lost it. He rampaged around the room, screaming obscenities at thin air while breaking everything in sight. Not a single picture that had hung on the wall was still there. Every piece of crockery in the cupboard had been thrown against the wall. A hole was now in the TV screen where he had put his foot through it. All Hermione’s clothes had been ripped to shreds and thrown out the window. After about an hour, when he had destroyed everything he could get his hands on, he had helped himself to a bottle and thrown himself down on the sofa which was where he found himself being rudely awakened by a jet of cold water on his face.   
‘Done a bit of re-decorating have you?’ came a snide voice from the doorway.   
‘Shut it Malfoy’ he growled back, heaving himself into a sitting position and wiping the water from his face.   
‘Tut tut’ said Lucius as he stepped over a broken plant pot. ‘Need to sort out your anger issues, don’t we Anderson?’  
‘Yea well’ snapped Michael. ‘She wasn’t here so I had to make do’  
Lucius chuckled bitterly.  
‘Yes’ he replied, ‘I suppose you did.’  
Michael launched himself off of the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he grabbed another bottle from the fridge. He offered one to Lucius who shook his head and declined the offer.  
‘Suit yourself’ grumbled Michael as he twisted the lid off the bottle and through it to the floor.   
‘We need to discuss what’s going to happen now.’ Lucius said. ‘The plan was to keep the Mudblood with you and weaken the bond between the trio. Once that had happened we could have gotten rid of her. Being the brains of the bunch, Potter and Weasley wouldn’t have stood a chance.’  
‘Well you can blame your son for fucking up that part of the plan. If he hadn’t suddenly become her knight in shining armour we wouldn’t be in this damn mess’ said Michael loudly before emptying his bottle and opening a fresh one.  
‘Yes, Draco’ replied Lucius thoughtfully. ‘Believe me, he will pay. But not yet. This might work out to our advantage. He can get information on the inner workings and report them back to me.’  
‘But will he do that?’  
‘He will if he knows what’s good for him’  
‘And what about the rest of the plan? Is that still the same?’  
‘Yes, I should think so’ replied Lucius. ‘Potter will pay for what he did. One way or another, he will pay.’  
‘But even if this does work, the Ministry is gonna know death eaters are behind it. Who else would want to kill boy wonder?’  
‘We have spies in the Ministry, remember? We have people everywhere. Once Potter dies, we can take it over and all those filthy mudbloods will be killed. Blood traitors and muggle lovers will either join us, or die. The Dark Lord is dead. We do not like it but there is nothing we can do about it. What we can do is make sure the people responsible for it pay. Potter and his little gang WILL die. And if Draco gets in the way, so be it’

Back at the Burrow, Hermione was back in her room, sitting on the bed wondering what she was going to do. She had nowhere to go. She knew Molly would let her stay but she didn’t want to impose. She heard footsteps on the staircase and hoped it was Draco. Her hope came true as his blonde hair appeared at the door.   
‘Are you decent?’ he asked, standing with his eyes closed.  
‘Of course I am’ she replied, rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at him. Draco opened his eyes just in time to see the pillow hit him in the face.  
‘Ouch!’  
‘Shouldn’t have had your eyes shut then should you’ said Hermione sweetly, a look of innocence on her face.   
‘Oh really?’ smirked Draco. He threw the pillow back at her. She squealed and pulled the sheets up over her head. Draco seized this opportunity to commence a tickle attack and launched himself at the wriggling mass that was Hermione.  
‘Stop! Stop! Stop!’ laughed Hermione. ‘I can’t breathe!’   
Draco pulled the sheet over Hermione’s head, noticing as he did so, how flushed her face was and how pretty it made her look. Raising his hands in an ‘I surrender’ pose, he leant back against the head board. Hermione snuggled up against his side and Draco felt the now familiar twist in his stomach.   
‘Hermione?’ he asked.  
‘Hmmm?’   
‘Why did you ask me to stay with you last night?’  
There was a beat before she answered.  
‘I was scared he would come for me. He would know where I had gone and I didn’t want to be alone in case he did come. I know I wouldn’t have been alone in the house but.....’ she paused. ‘I just- I feel so protected with you around. I feel safe. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because you’ve saved me, more than once. I just know that, when you’re around, I don’t feel so scared. Believe me, it’s the last thing I thought would happen’ she chuckled. ‘How about you? Why did you stay?’  
‘Because you asked me to’ he said simply. ‘I saw how scared you were and I- I wanted to help. I feel... Protective of you. I don’t like seeing you scared and upset Hermione. I know it’s hard to believe after all the shit I put you through in school. You know how boys bully girls they have crushes on.... Well, it wasn’t entirely the only reason. I had a lot of my father’s prejudices. But I’ve grown up now. I care about what happens to you Hermione. I don’t want- I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you again.’  
Draco finished talking and buried his face Hermione’s hair. After a while, she twisted her body so she was facing him.  
‘Crush huh?’ she grinned.  
‘Oh yea’ he laughed, ‘Big one. But don’t be getting cocky now Miss Granger. I know I’m ultra good looking and everything but that’s in the past’ he winked. Hermione slapped him on the arm and Draco shifted his arm so Hermione fell and hit her head on the head board.  
‘Ow!’ she scowled up at Draco.  
‘Oh I’m sorry’ he smirked down at her, ‘Did you hurt yourself?’  
Hermione picked herself up and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled back into his side and kissed her forehead where she had bumped it. The reaction was instant. It was like a bolt of lightning had jumped from Hermione’s skin to Draco’s lips. The twist in his stomach got tighter and he gasped quietly. Hermione looked up into his grey eyes, and he saw something in her eyes. A kind of hunger, a need. Her eyes flickered down to his lips then back up to his eyes. She moved closer.  
‘You missed’ she whispered and closed the gap between their lips in one move. Fireworks exploded in Draco’s mind and a flock of butterflies flew around his stomach. Acting on instinct, he brought his hand up to Hermione’s head, deepening the kiss, allowing his hand to get tangled in her bushy brown hair. His tongue begged her lips for entry and she obliged. Their tongues danced together and this time it was Hermione who deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when they ran out of breath. They sat there, holding onto each other, panting slightly, looking into each other’s eyes.   
‘Well’ said Hermione eventually. ‘That was different.’


	11. Can't Fight This Feeling

Hermione and Draco sat staring at each other, both wondering what the other was thinking. Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
‘Oh God’ she whispered. ‘I’m so sorry Draco, I don’t know what came over me’ she finished, running her hands through her hair and trying move away from him. Draco, however, pulled her hands from her hair and held them in his.  
‘Did you not notice I was kissing back?’ he chuckled. Hermione gave a small smile. Draco pulled her hands gently and she fell into his arms and curled up against his side. Draco resumed his now routine stroking of Hermione’s curly hair. They sat there for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence again.  
‘What does it mean?’ she whispered into Draco’s side.  
‘Honestly?’ he replied. ‘I don’t know. It could be a few things. First, you’re on the rebound from a shitty situation. Second, you know I care about you and that Michael didn’t and you want to know how it feels. Or third, and my personal favourite, you might actually, you know.... like me.’  
Hermione shifted slightly next to him. Draco waited a few seconds to see if she would speak before continuing.  
‘I meant it about that crush you know. I mean, there were other girls, but only to distract myself. Right up until sixth year. When I.... left that year, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. So I kinda forced myself to forget about you. When my aunt Bellatrix was.... torturing you, I- I wanted to help but I was such a coward. I was too far in my father’s grasp. In You-Know-Who’s grasp. I didn’t want to be there. I felt like I had no choice. I knew it was the wrong thing to do. But I was too cowardly to leave. So I tried to make things right, I really did. I thought I’d forgotten about you as well. At least, up until the other night when I saw you in the Leaky Cauldron. Then all those forgotten feelings came back and, I guess that might be most of the reason I helped you so much. Why I feel so protective of you. I want to do right’  
Draco finished and Hermione stayed silent for a minute. Slowly, she turned around and shifted so she was face to face with Draco. She reached out her hand and rested her palm on his cheek.  
‘I always knew there was good in you Draco Malfoy’ she said. ‘Even in school. Even when everything happened with Voldemort. I knew you were good. I felt sorry for you, being unable to break away from your father. I knew you’d come around in the end’ she smiled. Hermione moved her hand away from Draco’s face and continued.  
‘Before Ron, there was you’ she said. Draco’s heart skipped a beat. ‘I don’t pretend to know why, considering how mean you were to me-‘ Draco flinched ‘- but I don’t want to.... rush anything. I don’t know if I’ll be able to cope.’ Hermione’s eyes began to fill with tears. ‘I’ve been hurt so much already Draco’ she whispered. Draco felt a pang of pain in his chest for the woman in front of him. A beautiful young woman who’d had more than her fair share of pain in her lifetime. It was about time she had something good come along. Maybe he could be that something good. Gently pulling Hermione’s face to look at him, he looked into her wide, brown, tear filled eyes with his own sincere grey ones.  
‘I won’t ever hurt you Hermione’   
Draco leaned forward slowly, giving Hermione time to stop him, before he softly placed his lips on hers. He was so glad she hadn’t stopped him or pulled away. Before pulling away, he applied a small amount of pressure to the kiss, trying to put all the unsaid emotions into it. His heart smiled when he felt her pushing back. Breaking apart, Draco pulled Hermione towards him and she gladly went, finding her position nestled against his side.

Half an hour later, Draco and Hermione made their way back down to the kitchen of the Burrow. Upon entering the kitchen, they found Mrs Weasley peeling sprouts with her wand while humming quietly. She turned around to face them, a smile on her face.  
‘Hermione dear, you can stay as long as you like. I’ll have that room made up all nice and cosy and I’ll get some new sheets for you’  
Hermione beamed at her.  
‘Thank you so much Molly’  
‘No need to thank me dear, you’re family! Now, I’m having a get together tonight. Just a little thing while everyone’s off work. Ron and Luna are coming. So are Harry and Ginny and George and Angelina. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?’  
Hermione thought for a moment.  
‘How about Neville and Laura? I haven’t seen them in ages and I’d love to catch up’  
‘Of course’ smiled Molly. ‘And Draco dear, will you be staying or are you going to be leaving today?’  
A look of alarm and fear crossed Hermione’s face, un-missed by Draco.  
‘I’ll stay as long as Hermione wants me to stay’ he said, noticing Hermione relax and smile. ‘I’ll just have to go home and get a change of clothes and some supplies.’  
‘Of course dear’ smiled Molly. ‘And Hermione, we’ll go shopping tomorrow and get you some new things. I don’t want you going back to that dreadful place.’  
Hermione felt a huge rush of love towards the woman stood in front of her. She really did love the Weasleys.   
‘It’s ok Mrs Weasley, I’ll take her’ came a voice from beside her. Looking around at Draco she gave him a questioning look. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
Mrs Weasley gave a knowing smile.  
‘Ok then, that’s settled. I’ll have everything ready for you when you get back tomorrow’  
Molly went back to peeling her sprouts and Draco and Hermione walked through to the lounge.   
‘What was that about?’ asked Hermione, once Mrs Weasley was out of earshot. ‘Offering to take me shopping? I never figured you for one to like shopping’ she smirked.  
‘I just wanted to spend more time with you’ shrugged Draco.  
Hermione was hit with an expected burst of happiness at this statement. Smiling, she quickly looked around before kissing him quickly on the lips.   
‘What was that for?’ asked Draco.  
‘For making me smile’ Hermione replied.  
‘Hmmm. I’ll have to make you smile more often then’ he said, pulling her close.  
‘When are you going to go and get your things?’ asked Hermione into Draco’s shirt.  
‘I figured if I go now, the sooner I’ll be back’   
‘Good idea. Just... don’t be long, ok?’  
‘I won’t.’

Ten minutes later, Draco apparated Just around the corner from his apartment. Walking briskly towards the building, he kept his head down. Two minutes later he arrived at the front door and let himself in. He hurried up the stairs and towards his room. Casper wasn’t here right now, since he usually worked during the day, a neighbour looked after him until around 5. Reaching his bedroom, Draco began to pull clothes from a cupboard and stuff them into a satchel. He had just shoved his toothbrush into a side pocket when a voice came from behind him.  
‘Going somewhere Draco?’  
Draco sighed. After the fourth time of his father turning up uninvited he didn’t bother asking how he got in anymore, but Draco really didn’t want to have to deal with his father right now.  
‘Yes’ he replied. There was a short silence before Lucius replied.  
‘Are you going to tell me?’  
‘I’m going to stay with Blaise and Pansy for a bit. Get out of the city.’   
Silence followed Draco’s answer.  
‘Did you want something?’ he asked, turning around to face his father.  
‘Just to know where you’re going.’  
‘Well, now you know. So if you’ll excuse me...’ Draco barged past his father and headed down the stairs. The look of neutrality on Lucius’ face turned immediately to one of disgust and hatred.  
‘Going back to that filthy little mudblood are you?’ he spat, watching as his son power walked down the driveway to the apparition point.  
‘Well she won’t be around for much longer, so you’ll soon understand not to hang around with scum’ he growled as he watched Draco apparate. 

Draco popped into being just outside of the Burrow’s boundaries. He glanced towards the cottage and saw Hermione’s face looking out of the window. He chuckled to himself and began to stroll towards the house. Walking through the door, he was attacked by a ball of frizzy brown hair. Dropping his bag, Draco curled his arms around Hermione. Molly came through the kitchen door and smiled at them.   
‘I don’t see a need to set up a room for you, do you Draco?’  
Draco blushed and smiled awkwardly back at her. He mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ and she smiled. She went back the way she came, leaving Draco and Hermione hugging on the welcome mat.


	12. Better

Draco dropped his arms from around Hermione and held out his hand for hers. Smiling, she took it and he led her into the front room. Dropping himself down onto the sofa, Draco pulled Hermione with him, causing a surprised squeal to escape from her lips. She landed half on top of his lap and she slapped him on the arm.  
‘Stop it Draco’ she said, trying but failing to give him a stern look. Draco tutted playfully and grinned, pulling Hermione fully on to his lap. Hermione pushed her face into neck and closed her eyes, blissfully content to just sit there. Draco kissed Hermione’s head and rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. They sat there for ages, each just listening to the other breath, not knowing at what point they dropped off to sleep.  
Draco awoke to a high pitched scream. His eyes flew open to see Hermione thrashing about on the seat next to him. Tears were streaming down her face and she was hitting out at an invisible entity.  
‘STOP IT!! STOP IT PLEASE!!’ she screamed.  
‘Shit, Hermione!’ called Draco. ‘Hermione, wake up!!’ He pulled her close to him and caught her hands as they went to hit him. He pulled her back onto his lap and held her close, stroking her hair, willing her to wake up. Finally, with a terrified scream, Hermione’s eyes flew open and she struggled in Draco’s arms trying to free herself.   
‘Hermione, it’s ok’ said Draco. ‘It’s me, I’m not gonna hurt you. You were dreaming. He’s not here Hermione, he’ll never hurt you again’  
Hermione’s struggles lessened as she began to recognise his voice.   
‘Draco? Draco!!’ she proclaimed, throwing herself at him, and wrapping her arms so tightly around his neck. Draco hugged her fiercely, burying his face in her hair. Hermione’s face found the crook of his neck and took up position. Hermione sat in Draco’s lap for a long time, crying into his shirt, her body shaking with sobs. When she had calmed down enough to speak, she whispered in Draco’s ear.  
‘I thought he had come to get me’  
Draco felt a growl building in his chest. He let it loose through his teeth and a startled Hermione drew backwards away from him. His eyes immediately softened and pulled her in to his chest for a tight hug.  
‘I’m sorry Hermione’ he said soothingly, stroking her hair. ‘I just get so fucking angry whenever I think about what that dick did to you.’  
‘Draco please don’t’ whispered Hermione, raising her hand to caress Draco’s cheek. ‘I don’t want you to be angry. I just want you to be here.’  
Draco closed his eyes and lent into Hermione’s touch. A small white fluff ball flickered into his mind and he sighed. Opening his eyes he looked to Hermione.  
‘I have to go home’  
Alarm flickered through Hermione’s wide brown eyes.   
‘What? Why? You only just went home, why do you need to again?’  
‘I need to go and feed my dog. He’s looked after by a friend while I’m at work but he’ll be home now. I was a bi preoccupied earlier when I went home so I forgot all about it.’  
Hermione’s mouth opened into a perfect ‘o’ and Draco chuckled softly.  
‘You- you have a dog?’  
‘Yep’ replied Draco ‘Not the Dark Prince you thought I was, huh?’  
Hermione scowled and slapped him on the arm.  
‘Alright fine’ she pouted. ‘But... Can I- Can I come with you?’  
Draco was slightly taken aback by her question.  
‘You- you want to see where I live? Or do you want to see the cute ikkle doggy’ he smirked  
Hermione slapped him once more on the arm.  
‘God you’re so annoying!!’ she said, trying but failing to hide a smile. The smile faltered slightly and Draco heard her whisper ‘I don’t want to be alone.’ Without another word, Draco got swiftly to his feet, Hermione in his arms in a fireman’s lift (earning a squeal of ‘Draco!!’) and waltzed to the kitchen where he presumed Molly was. He wasn’t disappointed and earned an amused look from her when he entered.  
‘Mrs Weasley, Hermione and I will be going to my apartment to do a bit of dog watching. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t worry about her. I’ll be sure to have her back before midnight’ he smirked, earning yet another slap from Hermione.  
‘Of course dears’ smiled Molly. ‘We have a lovely big garden he can play in. I expect he’ll be a little too big to sleep on the bed so I’ll have some blankets put in your room.’  
Draco stared open mouthed for a full 10 seconds before grinning widely at the woman in front of him. He really was growing quite attached the red head.  
‘Cheers Mrs Weasley!’ he grinned before turning and walking back towards the front door.  
‘No problem Draco. And please, call me Molly!!’


End file.
